


Forever

by WhiteGuardian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Break Up, F/M, Gen, Hux being Hux, M/M, Makeouts, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 00:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19520179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian
Summary: Request from Anon asking for General Hux with the prompts #10 “We can’t keep this up forever” and #132 “ I haven’t slept in four days”





	Forever

**_Rating: T (Teen and up.)_ **

**_Warnings: Possible swearing, light make outs, Angst_ **

[Read it on Tumblr?](https://starsforsaturn.tumblr.com/post/186073482704/forever)

* * *

The Finalizer was uncharacteristically quiet. The groaning of the durasteel was the only thing heard as this was a constant on a ship in space. Honestly you were so mad, you stomp through the corridors angrily disrupting the odd calm. General Armitage Hux trailed quickly behind you.

“Honestly can’t we talk about this (Y/N)”

“No! This is the last time you tell me to run off and play because you don’t have time for me!”

“That not what I said.”

“That’s what you implied.”

Hux sighed.

“I don’t have time for this, I have work to do.”

You glared at him.

“There it is again!”

“Your being selfish, I’m a general, I have better things to do than babysitting an engineer!”

You stopped walking, sure maybe it been a little over emotional of you to rush out on him, and maybe it was asking too much for him to pay even the slightest bit of attention to you. You know, since he was your boyfriend at all. Maybe it was selfish of you to want affection from him but damn him if he insulted your work, that was important to you!

“Fine, then obviously I’m not _important_ enough to be with you, we’re done.”

He looked stunned, surprised that someone could break it off with _him_ instead?

“You heard me, we’re done.”

He could do nothing more than stand there, jaw to the floor in disbelief.

* * *

You were restless, it had been over a month since your fight and break up with Hux. Every time you saw that familiar head if fiery orange hair you ducked out of sight, your co-workers thought you were insane. He would go out of his way to avoid you as well, taking the long route to his destinations if you were even remotely close to his path. 

Dinners were eaten alone, beds ignored and much more time was spent buried in your respective workloads. Though the nights you did stay in your bed the sheets were too cold against your skin to sleep for long. 

The fifth week of his absence came, not so suddenly to be quite honest. You felt that the whole of last week dragged on until you were almost positive that time had stopped altogether. You got up slowly from the couch that had been your home for the last six hours and stretched. Your stomach grumbled as you were deciding weather or not to lay back down. 

“Time for food I suppose.”

You really didn’t feel like eating but it was nourishment so here goes nothing you supposed. Making your way to the mess hall was easy, you knew the path like the back of your hand, and no one was up at this time of the morning. Well save for the bridge crew who made sure the ship didn’t crash into anything. You were currently in the process of trying to smooth down your mess you called hair and failed to realize that you were about to walk straight into someone. You crashed hard into said person and almost toppled backwards, until a warm, gloved hand caught your wrist. Your eyes followed the leather-clad fingers up a well kept jacket to the beautiful blue-green eyes you knew so well. 

His appearance was that of the put together, proud General that everyone respects while his eyes hid a different story. The skin under his eyes was rimmed with dark and he looked just all together exhausted. He kept his eyes locked on your joined hands as you finally recovered from your stupor enough to actually talk to him. 

“ **We can’t keep this up forever** … I miss you… it’s starting to get to be too much Hux.”

He continued to stare at your hands and only after a gentle prompt of ‘Armitage’ did he look up, locking his gaze with yours. 

“(Y/N) I… **I haven’t slept in four days** …”

He let out a weak huff of amusement as you gaped at him.

“What do you mean?! You can’t go that long without sleep Armitage, that’s not how a body functions!”

Through your faux anger, more concern really, you couldn’t help but smile. He pulled you closer and threaded one of his hands through your hair. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Your lips tingled as he gently closed the gap, molding you into him like he was always meant to. You don’t even remember what your fight was about to be honest, you were more focused on the way he was softly nibbling your bottom lip between his teeth. Your hands found their usual spot in his hair, messing his perfectly styled look. He let you, you were the only one he let do this to him. 

You two parted, smiling. A rare thing to see Hux with. You sighed and leaned your head on his chest.

“This is so much better.”

“I couldn’t agree more love.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The End! Thanks guys and i’ll be back soon with more! Sorry its so late and also ‘bout the angst.


End file.
